When plants became crows
by Mrs. Oikawa
Summary: Every year at Miyagi Prefecture is picking a two random third year students to transferred to other school for a year. It will served them as a training to communicate with the others and get accustomed to an unknown environment. But unknown to the crows, a volleyball royalty and the ace is coming to Karasuno. What kind of tragedy awaits them?


"The annual 'picking two random third years' is gonna be held today, right Sugawara-san?" Tanaka asks the grey-haired male when they bumped into each other on the way to their school.

"Yeah. I hope I won't get picked." Sugawara sighed as he puff some smoke created by the cold weather. "The nationals is just right under our nose. If I got picked, I might not be able to play at Nationals."

"Yeah. That's too harsh. Maybe you can beg Vice Principal not to pick you?"

"Even if I beg a thousand times in front of him, he is not the one who's going to pick. The local officials will be the one who'll decide." Just by listening at the former main setter of Karasuno, you can tell he's so frustrated.

"Well, thankfully I'm still second year. I didn't need to think about such trivial things. Mwahahaha!" Tanaka laughed devilishly making Sugawara smacked his head. "You're so creepy Tanaka. Stop that!"

Before Tanaka says anything the bell rang signaling the classes is about to start. "Crap! We're getting late!" The two volleyball players ran like their asses is on fire.

-

"Azumane Asahi and Sawamura Daichi. Please go to the principal's office. I repeat..."

When the third years students hear that announcement. Everyone celebrates, because they knew when someone calls a two third years in this very day they're the one that has been picked to transferred at the other school for a year. Well, except the two volleyball players. They got Nationals! Nationals! Why? For all the people in this crucial moment, they're the one that has been picked?

Sugawara met up with his co-year members. "Well, good luck!"

"I don't know if I should feel flustered or insulted." Asahi complained and Sugawara fake his laughed. The three both knew that they aren't happy about this thing. Surely, local officials might gave them a chance to play at the nationals but they can't make new tricks nor build a new strategy. Also, what if the school that Daichi and Asahi's will be transferred to, is so far from Karasuno? That will be a hassle if they always go to Karasuno just to practice with them.

"This sucks. I.. I can't play volleyball any-Aww!"

"Negative begone!" Sugawara began to tackled Asahi as the latter began to say negative things. "Don't think like that, you goatee! While you both at 'whatever-school-that-is' school. Both of you should joined their volleyball team so that you and Daichi won't be left behind when you both come back to us!"

Daichi chuckled at the statement of their third year setter. "Well, if that's the case..." Daichi put his hands on Sugawara's shoulder and smiled at him. "I leave Karasuno in your hands, Suga."

Sugawara nodded and smiled back at them. "Ah. You can trust me with that."

-

"Ehh? Daichi-san and Asahi-san got picked?!" Hinata shouts. The day after the school announced that Daichi and Asahi is the one that got picked, they immediately transferred at their new school. Sugawara didn't found a time to tell to his team because he was so busy helping his co-year friends.

"Dumbass! Don't shout! Suga-san is just infront of you!" Kageyama countered as he smacked the orange-haired boy head. Hinata pouts and says, "Bakageyama!"

"What school they will going to attend?" Ennoshita asked as he approaching the third year setter. Ennoshita seems caught everyone's attention with his question because they were looking at him and Sugawara.

"Shiratorizawa."

The team gasped. Hinata grabbed Sugawara wrists. "Shi-Shiratorizawa?!"

Sugawara nodded and the excitement in Hinata's eyes grow even more. "And they say they'll be joining Shiratorizawa's volleyball team so that if they come back here when the time we will going to play at the nationals, they won't be left behind."

"Ohh! I won't lose them!" Hinata run around the court because he couldn't contain his excitement anymore. "Come back here, Hinata dumbass!" Kageyama roared.

"That's a big opportunity to improve their plays. Being in one of the most prestigious school when it comes to volleyball, no doubt they'll improve drastically." Nishinoya commented.

"I can't wait till Nationals!" Tanaka remove his shirt and he rotating it in his hand like a cowboy's.

The commotion stopped when they heard the door's gym is opening thinking that their coach has arrived but they didn't expect this coming...

"Yoohoo ~ Shrimpy-chan! Tobio-chan!"


End file.
